Aeter
(Work in Progress) :"Cowards die many times before their deaths; The valiant never taste of death but once. :Of all the wonders that I yet have heard, it seems to me most strange that men should fear; :Seeing that death, a necessary end, will come when it will come". 'Out of Character' Hey! Just a few things about myself, as a player, that may separate myself from the rest. Since I'm not nearly interesting enough to write a large series of paragraphs about myself as opposed to my character, I'll just stick with bullet-points! *Male, and over 21 *Currently unemployed, thus my timesink into WoW. Go, me! *First started raiding at the start of WotLK with The Empiricists. Then went to Plan B, Audacity, The Stonemasons, and a Wrath of the Righteous PuG before finally finding my place in Insurmountable Odds. *Very competitive, and loves PVP! I managed to reach the Rival title in Season 8 alongside the Unsung Heroes PVP coalition. *Along the same lines of the above, I thoroughly enjoy RP-PVP. If you have an event, drop me a mail in-game! *Friendly, but I've known to have elitist streaks about certain things. Forgive me if I do snap or get irritable! 'Description' Aeter was unlike the typically burly and exceptionally tall men that tended to dot Azeroth in that he was a "little bit shorter than average", a trend more typical to the finer sex. However, the lack of height did not make up for Aeter's attitude. The man frequently stood tall in posture, even if his muscles seemed a bit more relaxed than one might expect from someone that, at first glance, seemed so rigid. Long strands of auburn were slung back into a haphazard ponytail just be be kept out of the way, likely to also hide the smallest hint of a bald spot at the back of his head due to a mix between genetics and the frequent rubbing of a helmet's padding. Bright green eyes, ringed with a single band of gold, stood out on an otherwise plain face. The flesh, while sun-kissed, seemed otherwise unmarred thanks to the assistance that magical healing gave to keeping a good complexion. His strong jaw was frequently dotted with stubble, not having the chance to shave as much as he would like but never being so negligent as to let a full beard develop. His body was lithe and toned from combat, the occasional pudginess on his abdomen tending to come and go depending on his current eating and exercise habits. While not particularly bound in muscles, he held a notable thickness to his form that only came from the frequent use. The only truly unique bit to his form was a pair of thick-lined wings of ink that flowed from his shoulder blades down to the sides of love handles. Aeter frequently held the airy, spring scent of mountain silversage about him thanks not to his profession, but to a series of soaps that he purchased from Ironforge every few months. 'Personality' Had someone known Aeter before the attack on Northrend, they would not recognize him today. Two years ago, he was the very definition of a white knight in action; showing honor and loyalty to a single knighthood, and following the three Tenants to the letter. Now, the tenants were more like guidelines to the once honor-bound paladin. To the general Alliance, and to any friends of Aeter's, the paladin was friendly and even slightly flirtatious; often making sly comments in regards to looks or sexual appeal. He tried to make light of serious situations whenever possible, always preferring to defuse an inter-alliance problem or a major world catastrophe with humor as opposed to throwing around more testosterone. Against the Horde or any hint of remaining Scourge, however, Aeter took on a near-ruthlessness. Both hating and respecting the opposite faction, Aeter frequently took jobs involving attacking Horde settlements, bringing the vaunted Light's justice down upon any that would stand an oppose him; sparing only those without the ability to fight. His humor remained throughout such a battle, becoming slightly macabre in the face of adversity. His friendships were measured on two separate scales between those that he fights beside, and those that he would rather defend than allow to stay and fight. To the former, Aeter was ever loyal; frequently plunging into battle just to remain as a unit beside the people that he had trusted. To the latter, Aeter tended to have a repeat fascination with martyrdom, often breaking relationships as he maintained the idea that he fought and would be willing to die in order for another husband to see his wife, or another child to see their parents when the day was done. 'Random Facts' * Prefers being "too cold" to "too warm" * Hates the smell in Darnassus * Takes pride in his tabard more than his armor. Even if his armor is caked in dirt, his tabard will be perfectly clean. * Favorite food is Rhino Burgers. * Allergic to Bloodthistle * Poor piloting skills when riding things that can't fly themselves. * Can not heal well, often injuring the target when he tries. * Despises the after-taste left by flasks and potions. * Has smacked himself in the head too many times by pauldrons that were too large. * Not a picky eater. At all. 'Recent Bio' . . . Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Alliance Paladin